cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Lantern Temple
Ghost Lantern Temple was a rundown temple that was converted into a tomb in Jiangyin City. Its existence were only known to the older generation of Jiangyin City. History 60 years ago, Trickster Huang sold the Ghost Lantern Temple to a foreigner. But even before he sold it, he had already prepared to convert the Ghost Lantern Temple into a tomb. It just so happened that a foreigner came and offered to buy the temple. Therefore, Huang Dagen took advantage of this and sold the Ghost Lantern Temple to him. However, several years later, when he saw that the foreigner never returned again, he had no qualms about building his own tomb on top of the Ghost Lantern Temple. In reality, Trickster Huang was tricked by Altar Master into demolishing the temple and building a tomb on it. Seven days after he hung up the tombstone, he died. And then, one after another… within the span of a year, all of the ten-plus members of his family were wiped out. Spirit Ghost 60 years ago, during one of his travels, Spirit Venerable Spirit Butterfly came across a spirit ghost in the Ghost Lantern Temple. Spirit ghosts have always been rarely seen even during ancient times, and their numbers have always been low. Even in present day, spirit ghosts are on the brink of extinction. This was why Spirit Venerable Spirit Butterfly was so astonished when he found a spirit ghost that grew up in the wild in present day. The difficulty of this was akin to finding a tyrannosaurus rex in a big city. It was a pity that at that time this spirit ghost hadn’t matured, so Spirit Venerable Spirit Butterfly bought Ghost Lantern Temple, and set up a simple seal to keep the spirit ghost locked, to wait for it to grow up. Sometimes later, Altar Master also placed a spirit ghost there, hoping to nurture it. Unbeknownst to him, there was seven powerful arrays arranged by Venerable Spirit Butterfly. These arrays prevented the spirit ghosts from leaving the temple compound. Due to these arrays, Altar Master unable to retrieve his own spirit ghost. Recovering the Spirit Ghost Soft Feather ‘accidentally’ found the notes her father has written about the Ghost Lantern Temple and the spirit ghost sealed within it. As a result, taking advantage of the fact that her father was at Mad Sabre Three Waves’ home torturing him, she secretly left for Jiangyin City alone, intending to capture the spirit ghost. Soft Feather would never have expected that her discovering her father’s notes, and the whole journey to Ghost Lantern Temple was something that her father had secretly planned out for her. For this journey, Spirit Venerable Spirit Butterfly even sent his disciple, Liu Jianyi to take care of his daughter, it could be said that he had put a lot of thought into this. In actuality, even if Mad Sabre Three Waves didn’t invite his own destruction, Spirit Venerable Spirit Butterfly would have found some other reason to temporarily leave Spirit Butterfly Island. Mad Sabre Three Waves could only blame himself for leaping into the line of fire, which saved Spirit Venerable Spirit Butterfly the time for finding an excuse. After Soft Feather successfully recovered the spirit ghosts, Liu Jianyi was ordered by his master to clean up the arrays that was laid in the temple, lest they accidentally activated and caused civilian casualty. Trivia Category:Temple Category:Tomb